Rowan Atkinson
Rowan Atkinson (1955 - ) Film Deaths *''Hot Shots! Part Deux'' (1993) [Dexter Hayman]: Accidentally falls off of a cliff while trying to take a photograph. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Liz) *''Scooby Doo (2002) '[Emile Mondovarious]: Playing a dual role as the real Emile and a robot double controlled by Scrappy Doo (voice of Scott Innes), the robot is critically damaged when Matthew Lillard attacks him, and Freddie Prinze Jr. and Linda Cardellini "unmask" him as a machine. (The real "Emile" survives the film.) (Played for comic effect.) *Johnny English Reborn ''(2011) '[Johnny English]: Dies of a drug overdose causing heart-failure after Dominic West unknowingly made him drinking it despite Gillian Anderson attempting a sip. However, he is brought back to life as Rosamund Pike kisses him as we hear Togo Igawa's voice from the flashbacks. TV Deaths *''The Black Adder: The Black Seal'' (1983) [Prince Edmund, the Black Adder]: Poisoned (on top of being tortured and mutilated) when he drinks the wine to see whether it's all right, after seeing the rest of the court drink a toast and die. (Played for comic effect.) *''Dead On Time'' (1983) [Bernard Fripp]: After being told his 24-hour prognosis was incorrect, Rowan inattentively crosses the road in joy, only to discover he is about to be run over (off-screen) by a lorry; The show ends with a freeze frame of him about to be struck down. (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Brian) *''Blackadder II: Chains'' (1986) [Lord Edmund Blackadder]: Stabbed to death (off-camera), along with the rest of the cast, by Hugh Laurie. His body is shown lying with the others afterwards, with the killer standing over them disguised as Miranda Richardson (in fact, he's actually played by Miranda with Hugh's voice dubbed in). (Played for comic effect.) *''Blackadder Goes Forth: Goodbyeee'' (1989) [Captain Edmund Blackadder]: Shot to death (off-camera), along with the rest of the cast, when they climb out of the trench and charge the German soldiers. The scene ends with a slow fade from them charging to a shot of the empty field. *''Mr. Bean: In Room 426 (1993) '[Mr. Bean]: His death was not mentioned in dialogue, but in a dream sequence he is presumed dead after eating rotten oysters. However, he survives in reality before he takes his clothes off and accidentally locks himself out. '(Nudity alert: rear and covered frontal.) '(Played for comic effect.) *Doctor Who: The Curse of Fatal Death ''(1999) '[Ninth Doctor]: Electrocuted by a machine caused by either Jonathan Pryce or the Daleks (Roy Skelton and Dave Chapman) before regenerating into Richard E. Grant. (Played for comic effect.) Noteworthy Connections *Father of Lily Atkinson *Former boyfriend of Leslie Ash *Mr. Louise Ford *Unrelated to Gemma Atkinson. Gallery Category:Actors Category:British actors and actresses Category:Writers Category:Comedians Category:Voice Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1955 Births Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Brunettes Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Martial artists Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by skinning Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by fright Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by accidental poisoning Category:Death scenes by dislocated jaw Category:Producers Category:Death scenes by exhaustion Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Atheist Category:Stage Actors Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Parody death scenes Category:Death scenes by disembowelment Category:Conservatives Category:Musicians Category:Politicians Category:Death scenes by food poisoning Category:Dream death scenes Category:Nudity Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:English actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by hate crime Category:Fantasy death scenes